Rebound
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Pretty much the only Hermione/Neville scenario left to write! What if Neville and Hermione kissed in the Chamber of Secrets? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Dead by Dawn?

**Chapter 1: Dead By Dawn?**

It had been strange to encounter the Golden Trio incomplete. Neville could hardly believe it when Harry had informed him that they had lost Ron several weeks before at Malfoy Manor, when he sacrificed himself so the others could escape. Harry and Hermione had then broken into and back out of Gringotts. The Battle of Hogwarts was now moments away.

Pushing his way through the frantic crowds, Neville saw Harry Potter now, coming down the other direction. Whereas Neville was feeling quite the high from an adrenaline rush, Harry appeared deeply stressed.

"What happened to you?" Harry blinked.

"I feel awesome! I feel like I could... spit fire!" A thought occurred to him. "Hey, have you seen Hermione?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah! I reckon it's about time I told her, since we might both be dead by dawn!" And he hurried up the stairs, leaving a baffled Harry in his wake.

Neville finally found Hermione Granger in an empty Room of Requirement. He gulped when he saw his secret crush was still wearing that silk black dress that apparently belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange, that dress that hugged the Muggleborn witch's curvy figure in all the right places. Before he could say anything, however, or even pluck up the courage, Hermione's eyes locked with his and she hurried towards him.

"I need you!"

Neville frowned. "OK..."

"I have to get into the Chamber of Secrets! There's something down there that can help us destroy _this_." Hermione held up Hufflepuff's Cup that she and Harry had somehow stolen from Gringotts. "Harry ran off, and he's the only one who can get us in..."

"Maybe I can help!" Neville jumped in. "Just lead the way."

Hermione took Neville's hand and tugged him towards the door. "Come on. We have to go to the bathroom."

 _Bathroom?_ Neville thought, baffled _. What about the Chamber?_ But he let Hermione drag him wherever they might go.


	2. Chapter 2: Sopping Wet

**Chapter 2: Sopping Wet**

It turned out that Harry's assistance was not essential. Upon arriving in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Hermione took an unusual interest in the sinks, and concentrated very hard, until a strange hiss emanated forth from her. On the first try, a section of the sinks suddenly disappeared into the floor, leaving a gaping hole leading to a chute.

Neville was awestruck. He had heard stories about how Harry had rescued Ginny Weasley down in the Chamber, battled a basilisk, but details as to how he had gotten inside had been left unexplained.

Hermione, meanwhile, took a deep breath, pleasantly surprised and satisfied at her success. "Lucky that Harry talks in his sleep." And, with a no-nonsense manner, she slid down the chute. Neville could only follow in admiration.

Bones and stones littered the ground when the pair arrived in the passageway leading to the Chamber. From the giant boulders up ahead, there must have been a cave-in at one point, but with some magic, Neville and Hermione levitated enough boulders to widen an already small gap so they could shimmy through.

A round door with snake-shaped bolts encircling it now appeared before them. Hermione became very quiet again, and soon a foreign sound once again pierced the air. The snake-shaped bolts unlatched, and the giant door swung open to reveal...

The Chamber. It was a brief ladder climb down to the damp and puddle-ridden floor. At the far end, Neville winced at the decomposing corpse of what could only be the Basilisk that Harry had slew five years earlier. Approaching the skeleton, Hermione plucked one fang from its bony maw.

Setting the cup on the ground, Hermione and Neville both knelt before it. Neville tensed, waiting expectantly for something to happen, but nothing did.

But even then, there was no time for anything to happen, for there was hardly any hesitation as Hermione stabbed the cup with the Basilisk fang.

There was a flash of green light, and all at once, the Chamber began to fill with water. The rapids frothed and flowed towards Neville and Hermione; Neville was hardly aware that he grabbed her hand as he dragged Hermione back in their stumbling retreat. Just as it looked as though the rapids would sweep them away -

A waterfall of liquid dumped abruptly over the two students, soaking Hermione and Neville to the bone.

The water was gone. The Chamber was deathly still. Suddenly -

It happened without any prior communication or thought, as Hermione and Neville unexpectedly rushed into each other's arms and shared a long, relieved kiss.

Neville's arms quickly encircled Hermione's back and waist as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When she didn't move away, he dared to explore lower, groping her bum through her black skirts. His fingernails sank deep into the curvy, accentuated flesh, and Hermione squirmed weakly under his touch.

"Mmm... Neville..."

Meanwhile, Neville's free hand unclasped the brooch at Hermione's neck, and then the shiny buttons, one by one. Soon, her bodice was worked loose, so that the top half of the dress fell away and let Hermione's naked breasts dangle free. Breasts which already were topped by pink, peaked, rosebud nipples. Mouthing down Hermione's face and neck, Neville twined his tongue around one bud and sucked it between his lips hard. He could feel the nipple stiffen within his mouth. Hermione gasped, her nails scratching at Neville's hair as she yanked his skull closer, cradling him to her bare chest.

"Merlin's pants, Neville, don't stop! Please..."

Neville did as she bade, even whilst he continued to feel up her bum. Hermione's eyes grew wide, nearly rolling into the back of her head.

"Dif... _Diffindo_!" she gasped. There was a RIIP as the fabric of the dress tore apart at her waist, pooling at the couple's feet to reveal Hermione's creamy, naked thighs. Aroused, and now with more room to maneuver, Hermione assertively raised her leg to Neville's waist, hitching it around his torso and letting his hand cradle it, while his mouth and right hand continued to attend to her breasts.

Wrenching Neville free, Hermione mashed her lips back against his in a fierce snog and the couple began to make out. Stumbling backwards, Hermione slipped in a puddle and fell, taking her lover with her. Neville quickly straddled her and pushed her knees apart, casting Hermione's panties aside as she undid the buckle and zipper of his trousers in perfect harmony. Neville's manliness popped free and stood at attention like a thick snake.

Grinding his member up against the petals of Hermione's wet sex - wet from both damp water and damp arousal - Neville pushed himself into her as he kissed her deeply. With every more frantic thrust, Hermione's hips snapped up to meet his, and their bodies undulated animalistically.

"Mmmmmm... Mhmmmmmm... MMMMM! UHMMMMMMM!" Hermione moaned and groaned more and more loudly, her wails only muffled by Neville's lips sealed to her own. She shivered and writhed beneath him. At last, her trembling walls began to clench, and with a soft cry -

"MMHMMMM!" Hermione's body seized as her first orgasm washed over her, milking Neville's cock. Neville pounded into her a few more times until finally, with a rumbling grunt, he collapsed on top of Hermione's thin form and ejaculated his seed inside of her. With a shudder, he moved no more.

The pair lay together in post-coital afterglow for a moment, until Hermione pushed on Neville's firm chest. He rolled off of her with little resistance, and with a wave of her wand, Hermione whispered the contraceptive charm. Hiking her panties back up over her hips, Hermione re-buttoned the bodice so that her womanly features were covered once more. Turning to see Neville redressing himself and struggling to his feet, Hermione held out her hand.

And together, hands clasped and with the mangled cup, the new couple ran out of the Chamber to rejoin the fight.


End file.
